Vacant
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. résumé : Tous ce qu'il a toujours voulu c'est d'être anesthésié...


**Auteur:** veiledndarkness

**Titre:** Vacant

Traduction : lovePEOLPLEandCOWBOY qui ne se lasse pas des "quatre frères"

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Résumé: Tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu ignoré.

Avertissement habituel : Ils ne sont pas à moi, et ne le seront jamais.

**ooooooooooo****Ooooooooooo **

Un jour avant le vingt-quratième anniversaire de Bobby, Evelyn ramenait Jack à la maison. Elle avait passé la porte, Jack trois pas derrière elle, et avait annoncé aux garçons qu'ils avaient un nouveau frère. Bobby, Angel et Jerry avaient tourné leur regard vers le nouveau Mercer, restant dans la porte d'entrée scrutant l'intérieur.

Ils avaient échangè un regard et ils avaient attendu que leur mère dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Elle avait seulement donné un petit sourire, et l'avait doucement incité à passer la porte. Les petits yeux du garçon s'étaient écarquillès et il s'était déplacé placidement le long d'Evelyn. Bobby avait ressenti comme un malaise le traverser à la vue de l'expression vide sur le visage de Jack. Où quoi que ce fût d'autre à propos du garçon, c'est tout ce qu'il savait.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après qu'Evelyn ait montré sa nouvelle chambre à Jack et qu'il était tombé endormi, Bobby l'avait emmené dans un coin du salon. Elle s'était assise pour tricoter calmement alors que Bobby murmurait impérieusement.

"Maman, quel est le problème avec ce gamin ?" Demanda-t-il, ses yeux scrutant les escaliers. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de retrouver Jack les écoutant. Evelyn tourna ses aiguilles une fois avant de répondre. "Jack a 12 ans Bobby, Il est un enfant," Dit-elle en posant ses aiguilles sur ses genoux.

Bobby grogna. "Très drôle, Maman, vraiment adorable. Il est si… Vide. Tu vois ?" Dit-il. Evelyn fronça des sourcils. "Bobby Mercer! La pauvre chose est seulement ici depuis quelques heures et déjà tu lui trouves un défaut. Tu pourrais lui laisser une chance"

Bobby avait rougi légèrement comme elle l'avait grondé. Il avait tiré la gueule et s'était assis lourdement dans le canapé. "Je... Il n'y a pas de vie dans ses yeux maman," Dit-il dans un murmure.

Evelyn étudia son aîné un moment. Bobby était un bon garçon au fond, pensa-t-elle. Si seulement il laissait voir son côté doux à tous le monde. Bobby la regarda et elle lui rendit son regard.

"Bobby, Tous mes garçons sont arrivés avec de mauvaises expériences. Ce qui ne te rend pas mauvais, ne t'éloigne pas. Jack a beaucoup souffert les dix dernières années de sa vie. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour ou le réconfort ou ce que ça signifie prendre soin de quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de toi pour lui montrer, j'ai besoin de tout de toi pour lui montrer ce que signifie 'famille'", Dit-elle.

Bobby soupira, ses yeux baissés. "Tu l'aura, maman"

Bobby s'était levé du canapé et l'avait serré, marmonnant un 'bonne nuit' dans ses oreilles. Evelyn avait souri. Bobby se rendit au escalier comme elle reprit ses aiguilles. Ce dont Jack avait besoin était de l'amour, elle en était certaine.

**oooooo****Oooooo **

Jack était assis sur le lit fixant le mur en face de lui, son sac toujours au sol près de ses pieds. Il pouvait entendre le bruit des gens sortant du lit, l'un de ses frères parlant à Evelyn. Il sourit l'air absent. Il l'avait aimé jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'avait pas encore essayé de lui faire quelque chose. Il n'avait pas encore cerné tout le personnage, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il chercha au sol après son sac, toujours vêtu de noir crasseu, des baskets trouées. Il retomba sur son lit, entièrement habillé et fixa le plafond. Il se demanda paresseusement combien de temps les pilules allaient faire effet. Il avait volé le flacon de sédatifs le plus rempli dans son ancienne famille d'accueil, dans un buffet, avant que les services sociaux ne viennent le chercher. Il adorait planer avec un sentiment de quiétude, ce que chaque pilule lui procurait. Graduellement son corps se relâchait dans le matelas, l'emmenant doucement dans le sommeil.

Bobby ouvrit la porte de sa veille chambre, ses yeux observant immédiatement le sac complètement plein sur le sol à côté du lit. Il observa Jack respirer lentement, et se demanda exactement ce que cet enfant avait traversé. Il regarda la poitrine de Jack se soulever puis retomber durant près d'une demi heure, avant de refermer la porte doucement et d'aller vers la chambre libre. Il passa le restant de la nuit dans un léger sommeil, écoutant à moitié le bruit de quelqu'un essayant de fuir.

**oooooooo****Oooooooo **

Jack se réveilla la matin suivant petit à petit, son corps raide. Il s'étendit et geignit comme son cou craqua. Son corps n'était pas habitué à se reposer dans quelque chose d'aussi douillet. Instinctivement, il abaissa sa main au sol recherchant son sac. Il gardait toujours son sac avec lui.

Il laissa échapper un souffle rapide quand il ramena son sac près de lui. Il s'assit doucement et écouta attentivement chaque bruit dans les escaliers. Il pouvait entendre quelqu'un entre choquer des récipients dans la cuisine. Son estomac grogna bruyamment, brisant le silence de la chambre. Jack appuya ses mains sur son estomac, étouffant le bruit.

"Je dois trouver quelque chose à manger," Murmura-t-il avec une petite grimace. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose d'Evelyn. Trop d'année de négligence l'avait conduit à se méfier. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on le priverait de nourriture. Cela semblait normal dans chaque maison où il avait séjourné. Les ecchymoses étaient plus difficiles à cacher que le fait de manquer de nourriture.

Sa vessie était pleine, Jack se rendit juisqu'à la porte. Dans le hall, Il chercha des yeux la salle de bain. Il la trouva finalement dans le fond du corridor. Il sourit avec soulagement quand il commença à pisser mais fut surpris quand la porte claqua, s'ouvrant à côté de lui. Un grand garçon musclé entra dans la salle de bain et hocha la tête à Jack comme il commençait à prendre sa douche. Jack le fixa, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement comme l'envie de faire pipi le quitta soudain. Il peina pour se rappeler du nom qu'il avait entendu la nuit d'avant.

'Angel,' Pensa-t-il finalement. "Personne ne frappe au porte ici ?" Dit-il hargneusement un moment plus tard.

Angel se retourna vers lui, un petit sourire courbant ses lèvres. « C'est une petite maison, avec tous ses habitants ce qui veut dire qu'il faut partager petit frère. »

Jack dégagea des toilettes et rinça ses mains rapidement. Ses mains tremblants un peu sous l'écoulement de l'eau froide. « Je ne suis pas ton frère » Dit Jack doucement. Il lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et quitta la salle de bain.

Après une réflexion, Angel dit "pas encore, mais tu le deviendras". Jack railla et quitta la pièce.

Il descendit, essayant vainement d'ignorer les gargouillis de son estomac. Il regarda encore dans chaque pièce et trouva Evelyn avec une poêle, retournant des pancakes. La bouche de Jack saliva comme il regardait les pancakes doré sauter. Il s'appuya contre le mur tandis que ses genoux cédaient à l'envie d'attraper les pancakes de la poêle et de fuir aussi vite qu'un fauve. Il se lamenta tranquillement quand il sentit l'odeur flotter jusqu'à son nez. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait mangé un repas décent.

Evelyn se retourna quand elle entendit Jack râler presque silencieusement. 'Si il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que les garçons ne mangent jamais assez' Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle donna un sourire chaleureux à Jack et reprit la poêle. « Bien, Bonjour Jack Voudrais tu quelques pancakes ? » Il resta, toujours appuyé silencieusement contre le mur, essayant de savoir si elle le testait. Il avait joué à ce jeu beaucoup de fois avant. Il secoua sa tête ensuite.

Evelyn fronça les sourcils. "Tu n'as pas faim ? Nous en avons assez," Dit-elle. Jack secoua la tête de nouveau. "Non merci" Murmura-t-il, ne rencontrant pas ses yeux. « Je n'ai pas faim madame"

Evelyn laissa le pancake dans la poêle. « S'il te plait Jack, appel moi maman ou Evelyn si tu préfère. Madame me donne l'impression d'être veille. Maintenant assieds toi à table s'il te plait »

Jack releva la tête d'un pouce et il la regarda placer les assiettes ainsi qu'une pile de pancakes. Il s'avança vers la table avec de petits pas, prêt à s'enfuir au premier signe de colère. Elle fredonna doucement en portant les assiettes, et ensuite se dirigea au frigo pour prendre le pichet de jus d'orange.

Jack s'assit sur l'une des chaises et remua ses trop longues manches. Angel arriva dans la pièce et embrassa Evelyn sur la joue. Elle lui donna les couverts et lui demanda de les placer sur la table. Angel acquiesça et la salua comme à l'armée. Elle le taquina avec l'essuie de vaisselle, rigolant. Jack regarda ça avec des yeux ébahis. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

Jerry entra dans la cuisine par la porte latérale, frappant ses chaussures pour enlever les saletés contre le rebord de la porte. Il lança un 'bonjour' à Evelyn, ensuite donna un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule d'Angel en attrapant un morceau de bacon dans l'assiette qu'Evelyn était en train de remplir. Elle le gronda légèrement et l'envoya s'asseoir à la table. Jerry regarda Jack et il se douta de ce qu'il devait penser.

"Hey Jack, écoute mec, nous déconnons beaucoup, mais ca ne veut pas dire que c'est mauvais. Maman ne voudrait pas te faire du mal," Dit Jerry alors qu'il s'assit sur la chaise. Jack regardait ses mains et hocha la tête. Il ne croyait pas Jerry une seconde. Ce n'est pas parcequ'Evelyn ne l'avait pas frappé qu'il était en sécurité. Elle posa la dernière assiette à table ensuite plissa ses lèvres dans l'agacement.

"Bobby!" Appela-t-elle. Elle soupira et s'assit à table. « Où est votre frère ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Angel haussa les épaules. "Le paresseu enc... Euh, pauvre type doit certainement encore dormir" Dit-il, ignorant les yeux noirs de sa mère. Juste après, Bobby apparut à la porte, grattant sa tête et baillant bruyamment, les yeux à moitié fermé.

Jerry rit alors. "Et il est... si plaisant le matin," dit-il. Angel ricannait tandis que Evelyn sourit. Bobby mit sur Jerry un doigt de colère comme il s'asseyait sur la chaise restante. Evelyn lui passa une assiette, chaque garçon prenant une pile de pancakes sauf Jack.

Jack fixait ses mains. Jerry enfournait plus de nourriture dans sa bouche. Angel soupira mentalement. Bobby assis en silence, une main ramenant le jus d'orange. Jack souleva finalement la tête et vit ses yeux. Il grimaça et secoua sa tête 'non' de nouveau. « Tu dois avoir faim maintenant Jack ? Tu peux avoir tous ce que tu as envie de manger. Tu n'aimes pas les pancakes ? »Demanda Evelyn, insistant gentiment.

Jack garda ses lèvres fermement fermées. D'aucune manière il n'allait se laisser avoir cette fois ci. Il avait été dupé trop de fois. Bobby se leva précautionneusement, hors de la vue de Jack, et il servit un verre de jus d'orange. Il se rendit du côté de la table de Jack et plaça le verre de jus en face de lui. Il détestait vraiment ce qu'il allait faire. 'C'est pour son bien' Pensa-t-il, apaisant ses doutes.

"Bois ça," Dit-il, sa voix ne laissant pas de place pour une excuse. Jack le regarda, une étrange étincelle dans les yeux. « Bobby je ne pense pas… » Bobby la regarda et acquiesça. Elle comprit. "J'ai dit, boit ça" Dit à nouveau Bobby, plus de fer dans la voix.

Jack ramassa le verre délicatement et but une petite gorgée.

"Finit le," Dit-il, sa voix un peu plus douce. Jack vida le verre, ensuite le déposa. Il lécha une goutte roulant de ses lèvres. Angel et Jerry s'arrêtèrent de manger comme ils voyaient Jack obéir à Bobby. Evelyn se sentit plus nerveuse maintenant comme longtemps auparavant.

Bobby attendu un moment, puis parla avec patience. "Jack, tu vas manger tout ce que tu veux ici. Personne ne t'en empêchera. Tu mangeras autant et aussi souvent que tu le veux. Tu en as le droit et ne laisse personne dire le contraire," Dit-il.

Jack, ses yeux toujours sur Bobby, acquiesça.

"Bien. Maintenant, essaie un de ces pancakes. Maman a une recette spéciale," Bobby revint à sa place et vida son propre verre de jus. En apparence, il était calme. A l'intérieur, il était nerveux. Ses paumes étaient moites et il avait envie d'hurler. La dernière chose qu'il désirait était faire du mal à Jack par erreur.

Evelyn glissa deux pancakes dans l'assiette de Jack et lui demanda si il voulait du sirop. Il dit 'oui' doucement, elle l'entendit à peine. Il mangea jusqu'au dernier morceau de pancake, même si il refusa d'en prendre plus que deux. Evelyn se leva de sa chaise. Celui ci allait être une bataille difficile. Elle observa les autres garçons manger comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Ca avait été la même chose avec les autres garçons au début. Effrayer de demander quelque chose, effrayé d'imaginer qu'ils en avaient le droit. Elle mangea lentement se demandant ce qu'il fallait faire après ? Elle regarda les chaussures de Jack. 'Bien, on va aller chercher le nécessaire' Pensa-t-elle. Elle reposa sa fourchette.

Jerry se dépêcha, déposant sa vaisselle dans l'évier et il embrassa Evelyn sur la joue en s'excusant parcequ'il était en retard au travail. Angel le suivit, disant qu'il s'en allait pour voir Sofi. Jack les regarda surpris de les voir partir, le silence remplissant la cuisine comme Bobby et Evelyn restèrent avec lui. Bobby termina de manger, ses yeux sur Jack de temps en temps. Il se leva et déposa son assiette dans l'évier.

"Bobby? J'ai besoin de toi pour faire quelques courses aujourd'hui. As-tu le temps ?" Demanda-t-elle, sirotant son thé. Bobby secoua la tête. « Ecris moi une liste maman, d'accord ? » Evelyn acquiesça. Bobby hésita un long moment, ensuite il se retourna vers Jack. "A plus tard Jackie » Dit-il.

Jack le fixait, ses yeux vides. Bobby grimaça, Le vide dans les yeux de Jack l'ennuyait. Il se demanda si il avait été trop loin avec le jus de fruit. Il soupira et quitta la pièce.

Jack était assis sur sa chaise comme il devait l'être. Il fixait ses mains d'avantage. Evelyn le regarda un moment avant de parler. « Jack, je remarque que tes chaussures sont un peu usées. Voudrais tu venir avec moi au magasin pour en acheter des nouvelles ? »

Il lui lança un regard. Un autre test ? Il regarda ses chaussures usées. Usée était aimable. Ses chaussures tenaient à peine ses pieds, ses orteils étaient serrés, et ses baskets étaient sales. Lors de son dernier placement, ils ne s'étaient pas ennuyés à les remplacer, ni même ses vêtements.

"Bien sûr", Marmonna-t-il. Il se crispa quand elle s'approcha, évitant presque sa main qui s'approchait. Il se décontracta doucement quand il vu qu'elle prenait juste une assiette dans l'évier.

Evelyn fronça des sourcils en rinçant la vaisselle. Il était évident que cet enfant ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Il s'attendait à être rejeté, le plus basique des scénarios, elle avait déjà vu ça avant. Il avait bien réagi à Bobby, elle constata. C'était plus évident. Bobby lui avait dit quoi faire, il l'avait fait. Elle ferma le robinet et se retourna vers Jack. Il fixait son assiette vide, frottant ses doigts sur ses genoux l'air absent.

"Jack, pourquoi ne grimpes tu pas les escaliers pour prendre une douche, hmm ? Quand tu seras en bas, je serais prête pour y aller" Dit-elle, gardant sa voix vive mais chaleureuse.

Jack hocha de la tête une fois encore, sortant de la pièce avec le moins de bruits possible. Il empreinta les escaliers doucement, essayant de se rappeler ce qui était soi disant sa chambre. Il trébucha sur la dernière marche et tomba en avant. Il ferma les yeux en voyant le sol se rapprocher, se préparant à la douleur. Quand elle ne vint pas, il ouvrit un œil pour voir Bobby. Il était dans ses bras. Il rougit furieusement quand il réalisa que Bobby l'avait rattrapé.

"Fais attention à la dernière marche gamin," grommela Bobby, sa poitrine vibrant contre la tête de Jack. Jack se sentit avoir chaud. Bobby le prit dans ses bras, et le déposa gentiment sur son lit. Bobby rechercha le visage de Jack. « Ca va ? » Jack hocha la tête, ses joues encore rouge.

"Bien. Va prendre une douche," ajouta-t-il, sachant bien que sa mère lui avait dit avant. Il avait l'impression que Jack allait juste se laver les mains et le visage. Bobby se retourna et quitta la pièce.

Jack fixa ses pieds avant de murmurer un 'ok' à Bobby. Il était tellement perturbé par Bobby, et pas certain de ce qu'il fallait faire ou dire pour lui.

Mais l'impression qu'il avait ressentit quand il était contre lui et quand il lui avait dit de boire son jus, cette impression avait l'air bonne. Il avait obéi dans l'instant. Maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être un idiot. Il alla à la salle de bain, fermant la porte la coinçant comme il pouvait. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que quelqu'un allait le rejoindre.

Jack ouvrit les robinets avec appréhension. Il y avait, bien sûre, deux robinets mais Jack avait rarement eut l'autorisation d'utiliser l'eau chaude. Durant l'année précédente, il n'avait eu droit qu'à très peu d'eau chaude dans sa douche. A nouveau, ses yeux s'égarèrent sur la porte.

Il se dépêcha de prendre sa douche, frissonnant violement sous l'eau froide, gardant l'eau chaude. Il se précipita vers sa chambre, ses dents claquant douloureusement. Jack s'habilla rapidement, se rassurant lui-même que les choses auraient pu être pire que d'avoir prit une douche froide. Sa dernière maison d'accueil, l'homme, Dave lui avait fait croire que la meilleure façon de le laver était avec des sceaux d'eau froide dans la cours. Les seules fois où il avait été autorisé à prendre des bains chauds étaient avec Dave. La seule fois où il avait refusé, Jack avait été frappé jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Jack se déplaça lentement jusqu'à son sac, dans une transe onirique. Il attrapa la boite de pilules et en sortit deux. Il les avala sans eaux et s'assit sur le lit. Il pouvait encore ressentir la douleur de sa bosse derrière sa tête qui n'était pas partie au bout de trois semaines. Il pouvait se rappeler de manière précise les coups qu'il avait reçu quand l'infirmière de l'école avait appelé à la maison pour demander pourquoi Jack avait raté la classe.

Jack lutta contre les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. 'Pas besoin de pleurer' Se rassura-t-il férocement. Les enfants n'étaient pas autorisés à pleurer leur peine. Il pressa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, essayant de ne pas entendre le bruit des sanglots. Ils faisaient écho dans sa tête, un sanglot permanent qui lui faisait serrer les dents de colère.

Il ressentit les premiers effets que les pilules lui procuraient et se relâcha. Il sourit ensuite, un triste sourire en coin comme un brouillard tomba sur lui.

C'est ensuite que Bobby arriva dans sa chambre, avec l'intension de faire descendre Jack car Evelyn attendait patiemment devant la porte. Elle avait eut un pressentiment comme les minutes passaient et avait envoyé Bobby.

Bobby avait ouvert la porte pour voir Jack recroquevillé sur son lit, ses yeux figés, les cheveux à moitié sec encore emmêlés. « Waouh, ton visage est propre » Marmonna Bobby en marchant vers Jack, prenant soin de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque. Jack semblait ne pas prendre conscience de Bobby. Il soupira quand Bobby tira doucement ses bras et le tira hors du lit. Il était partiellement dans le gaz mais Bobby pouvait sentir le peu de conscience de Jack.

« Viens gamin. Maman t'attend en bas. » Dit Bobby comme ils marchèrent vers les escaliers.

Jack hocha de la tête et marcha mollement sur chaque escalier. Evelyn jeta un coup d'œil sur les deux, et sa main retint un cri. Elle vu la mort dans les yeux de Jack, La façon dont Bobby le maintenait et elle sentit un coup dans sa poitrine.

"Les premières choses qui s'en vont ce sont ces pilules" Dit-elle du coin de sa bouche à Bobby comme ils allaient à la voiture. Bobby acquiesça fortement. "Non de dieu, ouais" murmura-t-il. Il ne passerait plus une autre journée à voir le vide dans les yeux de Jack. Une fois qu'ils installèrent Jack sur le siège arrière, Evelyn s'installa sur le siège passager. Elle ferma sa ceinture avec un sourire tendu comme elle rencontrait les yeux inquiets de Bobby.

"Tu es certaine de savoir quoi faire avec Jack ?" Dit-il, un sourcillement froissant son visage.

Evelyn soupira. "Je n'ai jamais laissé tomber avant Bobby, Je n'abandonnerais pas Jack juste parcequ'il est plus difficile de s'en occuper. Souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit"

Bobby donna un rapide coup d'oeil sur le siège arrière. Jack était assis, son visage pressé contre la fenêtre soufflant son souffle ce qui causa de la buée. Il traçait son doigt dans la buée presque chantant silencieusement. Il fronça les sourcils à nouveau, profondément cette fois. "Comment espère tu atteindre quelqu'un qui veut être seul ?"

Bobby abandonna Evelyn et Jack au cabinet du médecin. Il les regarda s'en aller avec le cœur lourd. Il n'était pas exactement sûre de savoir comment ils allaient aider Jack, mais il savait que si une personne pouvait le faire, c'était sa mère. Elle était la femme la plus solide qu'il ait jamais vu, avec un grand cœur.

Il fulmina silencieusement en attrapant une cigarette dans sa poche. Si jamais il posait ses mains sur toutes personnes qui avaient blessé blessé Jack, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Ses doigts se crispèrent à l'idée de vengeance qui amena un sourire sur son visage. Il démarra avec la liste de course que sa mère avait écrite. Il écuma la liste, planifiant mentalement sa journée. Il se demanda rêveusement quel sorte de gâteau ils allaient avoir pour le dessert ce soir.

**ooooooo****Ooooooo **

Evelyn remplit les formulaires que l'infirmière lui avait remis. Elle était bien connue et très appréciée dans ce cabinet, devenant un visage familier avec les années. Jack fixait ses doigts pendant qu'elle recopiait les informations sur le document pour le dossier médical sur le bureau. Finalement elle finit de le remplir, secouant ses mains légèrement à cause de la crampe inévitable qui était apparue avec le formulaire.

L'infirmière les appela et prit les papiers. Evelyn se leva et fit un geste à Jack, lui demandant de la suivre. Même si il semblait comateux, il lui répondit, très lentement. Elle le guida dans le couloir jusqu'à une petite pièce.

Elle demanda à Jack de s'asseoir sur la table d'examen tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise à côté de lui. Jack scruta la pièce, souriant à peine à l'un des poster sur le mur. Après un court instant, le médecin arriva.

"Bonjour Miss Evelyn. C'est le nouveau garçon ?" Demanda le docteur.

Evelyn acquiesça avec un sourire. "Bonjour, Frank," dit-elle.

Le médecin lut rapidement le dossier, sifflotant l'air d'une chanson. Il regarda Jack et lui tendit la main. « Et tu dois être Jack ? Mon nom est Dr. Frank Visore. Tu peux m'appeler Frank, » Dit-il, ses yeux brillant aimablement. Jack lui donna un regard détaché et secoua mollement la main du médecin.

Dr.Visore jura intérieurement quand il sentit la peau froide du garçon. 'Mauvaise circulation, apparaît semi conscient à l'environnement, minceur inquiétante' Nota-t-il sur le dossier médical.

Le médecin parla à Evelyn à propos des antécédents médicaux de Jack tandis que celui-ci planait encore. Il pouvait entendre les mots, mais ils semblaient distants et flous. Il ressentit soudain l'envie de faire pipi. Ou de dormir. Ou les deux.

Le médecin s'approcha de lui et il trembla quand il sentit la main chaude sur son épaule. « Jack, j'ai besoin que tu ôte ton t-shirt, s'il te plait » Dit-il.

Jack devint livide face au médecin. Le médecin dévisagea Evelyn interrogateur. Evelyn s'approcha de Jack et attrapa son menton de sa paume. "Jack" Dit-elle, élevant légèrement la voix.

'Bon Dieu, Comment Bobby faisait ça ?' Pensa-t-elle, son coeur battant sauvagement.

« Enlève ton t-shirt » Dit-elle fermement. Jack pleurnicha, un petit son de détresse comme il sentit la main enlever son t-shirt. « Ca va aller, Jack, ça va aller » Dit le médecin comme il enlevait le trop large t-shirt de ses dessous de bras. Jack se plainds doucement quand l'air frappa sa peau.

"Non, non, non, non…" Murmura-t-il alors qu'il sentit la main se resserrer sur ses côtes. Il commença à se contracter et se tordre sous les mains du docteur, clairement agité. Le médecin remonta, ses mains au niveau de la poitrine.

"Jack, tout va bien. Je ne te toucherais pas." Dit-il doucement.

Jack geint bruyamment alors que sa panique surgit. Il sauta de la table avec un cri de colère et courut à la porte, tirant la poignée avec des mains tremblantes. Il chercha la fermeture, tirant d'un coup sec comme il le pouvait. Il commença à avoir des petits soubresauts, l'entièreté de son corps tremblant de peur.

Evelyn fut à ses côtés dans la seconde. Elle l'attrapa avec ses deux bras et ils glissèrent au sol. Elle murmura à ses oreilles en le berçant, sa voix apaisante.

Jack sentit la peur dans sa poitrine s'estomper. Son corps devint flasque comme la peur s'écoulait. Le médecin aida à le ramener sur la table d'examen. Jack, même si réveillé semblait toujours en transe. Avec la permission d'Evelyn, Il finit l'examen au plus vite comme Jack voulait encore essayer de s'enfuir. Il l'emmena dans un coin de la pièce et parlèrent dans des murmures étouffés.

"Evelyn, je suis vraiment inquiet de la façon dont vous aller vous occuper de Jack. Sans une hésitation, ce garçon a été maltraité. Il est en sous poids et ses extrémités son froide," Dit Dr. Visore, sa voix remplit d'inquiétude.

"Vous devez le faire manger. Il doit prendre des compléments alimentaires jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à manger plus. Il devrait aller mieux si son régime alimentaire s'améliore. Ca faisait des années que je n'avais plus vu un enfant souffrant de malnutrition," Ajouta-t-il.

"Y a-t-il un espoir pour lui qu'il prenne du poids ou restera-t-il chétif ?" Demanda-t-elle, ses yeux sur Jack comme Jack gémissait doucement, ses jambes se balançant avec agitation de la table d'examen.

Le médecin gratta sa tête en pensant à sa réponse. « Honnêtement, Evelyn, je ne sais pas. Le temps nous le dira. » Dit-il enfin.

Elle hocha la tête et donna un grand sourire. Il se retourna vers Jack. « C'est l'heure d'y aller » Dit-elle doucement, espérant qu'il l'entendrait. Il cligna des yeux, pinçant ses lèves.

"Ok," Dit-elle. Il descendit de la table et tituba jusqu'à la porte. Evelyn lança au médecin un regad inquiet. Dr. Visore lui donna l'ordonnance médicale dans ses mains et lui souhaita le meilleur.

Elle le guida dehors, et il s'appuya contre le mur en brique. Jack resta près d'elle, regardant le sol. « Que dirais-tu d'un repas hmm ? » Dit-elle, donnant le ton de la bonne humeur dans sa voix. Jack la regarda, ses yeux voilés. « Je connais un endroit » Ajouta-t-elle comme Jack suivait derrière elle.

**oooooo****Oooooo **

Ils étaient assis au restaurant à 10 minutes du cabinet de consultation. Jack déplaça ses pieds mal à l'aise alors que la serveuse leur donna des places. Evelyn ouvrit le menu et regarda les spécialités. Jack assis à la table, courbé.

« Um… es-tu certaine… Euh, c'est que, » bégaya Jack nerveusement comme il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sous les yeux d'Evelyn.

Evelyn hocha de la tête l'encourageant alors que Jack lui parlait réellement pour la première fois.

"Euh, je veux dire, je n'ai pas faim ma…, euh Evelyn"

Evelyn soupira intérieurement à son mensonge flagrant. Elle sourit, réalisant que Jack l'avait appelé Evelyn. « Jack, je veux que tu prennes ce repas comme un cadeau spécial » Dit-elle. Jack rencontra finalement ses yeux et il vu de l'affection. Il bougea légèrement. Seigneur, si elle savait seulement ce qu'elle lui faisait, ou était capable de faire.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter ! » Balbutia-t-il soudain.

Evelyn sourit à nouveau. « Tu le mérite parceque tu es toi, Jackie »

Sur cela, elle lui montra les différents menus et commanda, tout en ignorant vaillamment les larmes brillantes dans les yeux de Jack, pas certaine de comment il allait réagir au réconfort.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, ils attendirent Bobby revenu les chercher près du cabinet médical. Evelyn avait tiré Jack de Magasin en magasin, lui achetant des vêtements et des chaussures. Jack ferma ses yeux comme il sentit une vague de gratitude le submerger. Il se tourna vers Evelyn. Elle croisa ses yeux et hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. Il jeta son bras décharné autour d'elle et la serra aussi délicatement qu'il osa. Alors qu'il la serrait, Il vit la voiture de Bobby se garer dans le parking.

Les yeux de Bobby s'élargirent. Il y avait Jack, serrant sa mère. Il se sourit pour lui-même. Elle avait certainement la bonne manière avec les gens. Il ressentit un peu de fierté à la pensée que Jack avait déjà un peu progressé.

**ooooooo****Ooooooo **

Cette nuit là, la famille célèbrait le vingt-quatrième anniversaire de Bobby avec un merveilleux gâteau au chocolat, son préféré. Alors qu'il se rendait dans la salle de rechange, il s'arrêta pour s'assurer que Jack allait bien. Il le trouva assis sur le lit fixant ses nouvelles chaussures toujours dans leur boîte. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que Bobby l'observait. Il poussa ses chaussures sous le lit dans un rapide mouvement.

Bobby gloussa sèchement. "Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher tes trucs ici gamin. Personne ne te les prendra. » Il marcha vers le lit, les bras croisés. Jack s'éloigna de lui et renifla.

« Ouais, je l'ai déjà entendu avant, » Dit-il, beaucoup d'amertume dans sa voix. Il sécha le restant de ses larmes sur ses joues furieusement. Bobby hocha de la tête, regardant par la fenêtre. « Ce sont de belles chaussures Jack ».

Jack haussa des épaules. « Ouais, ce sont les miennes, pas touche » Balança-t-il, ressentant le besoin de blesser Bobby de n'importe quel manière. Bobby fronça des sourcils. « Je n'ai pas l'intension de toucher à tes affaires Jack. Je voulais juste causer » Dit-il.

Jack tressaillit alors qu'il réalisait que contrarié Bobby n'était pas une bonne idée. Il avait été effrayé par tous les grands frères qu'il avait eus avant. Chacun d'eux avaient su trouver une façon de profiter de lui, de n'importe quelles manières que ce soit. Et à présent… Bobby, il avait cette manière de regarder Jack, une façon qui faisait qu'il se sentait en sécurité.

« Regarde, Jackie, » Dit Bobby. La tête de Jack claqua au surnom qu'Evelyn lui avait donné cette après midi. Ce qu'il ressentit…agréable de l'entendre de la bouche de Bobby.

"Moi, Angel et Jerry, nous sommes tes frères à présent que tu le veuilles ou non. Nous sommes Mercer, et personne n'encule les Mercer et tous le monde le sait. Nous avons tous reçu des uns et des autres. Tu penses que tu peux nous faire peur en étant en colère, ou bien obscène, mais tu te trompes. Rien de ce que tu feras ne nous éloignera. » Dit Bobby, ses yeux brillants d'acharnement, la fierté évidente dans sa voix.

Jack fit un son mauvais ensuite il se recroquevilla sur le coin de son lit, s'éloignant encore de Bobby. Bobby s'en alla près de la fenêtre. « Tu dois t'en souvenir Jackie. Tu es l'un des nôtres et nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais." Dit-il sa voix stricte à nouveau.

Le corps de Jack était raide et parfaitement immobile. Bobby ferma la porte de la chambre et il se dirigea vers la chambre d'hôte. Jack laissa les larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues une fois qu'il fut certain d'être seul. « Je veux te croire » Murmura-t-il.

**ooooooo****Ooooooo **

1 an plus tard

Jack s'élança sur le pas de la porte, rigolant alors qu'il esquiva la boule de neige qui passa dangereusement près de sa tête. Il se débarrassa à la fois de la neige et du serment injurieux de l'un des enfants du voisinage. Evelyn s'occupait du gâteau et le glaçait.

"Jack Mercer! Ne ramène pas plus de neiges à l'intérieur ! Angel a déjà mis suffisamment de neige ici plus tôt " dit-elle avec une tendre frustration.

Jack baissa les yeux. « Désolé, maman » Dit-il, lui donnant un rapide câlin comme il se rendait en face de la porte du frigo, attendant une motivation. Evelyn sourit en donnant un gros bisou à Jack puis elle sortit de la cuisine avec la promesse qu'il aurait des muffins si il attendait une seconde.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le treizième anniversaire de Jack et elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie le gâteau qu'elle avait préparé. Elle avait supposé qu'avec la soudaine tombée de neige, il serait sorti pour des heures. Elle fredonna en saupoudrant le gâteau à la vanille. Les progrès de Jack avaient été rien de plus qu'un miracle. Il avait avancé lentement et sûrement et, avant qu'elle ne le remarque, il avait grandit de 3 pouces et il l'avait appelé maman. Son sourire devint lumineux comme elle pensait au cadeau qu'ils avaient acheté.

Jack était allé à son premier concert quelques semaines plus tôt avec quelques amis de l'école, et quand il était revenu à la maison, il avait déclaré qu'un jour il aurait sa guitare. Alors à présent, Son cadeau (une guitare) était posé dans la chambre d'Evelyn attendant d'être ouvert. Elle avait du mal d'attendre pour voir le regard de Jack quand il réaliserait que c'était son cadeau.

A l'étage, Jack était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il regardait les enfants jouer dans la neige. Il fumait une cigarette après l'autre, sentant la nicotine le traverser. C'était presque aussi bon que la sensation des sédatifs. Jack était revenu de l'école un jour, environ six mois après qu'il ait su se priver de ses pilules. Il avait été confronté aux cris de colères d'Evelyn, et c'est seulement quand il avait avoué calmement que 'oui, il fumait', elle les avait jeté. Il se tenait là, la poitrine battante, incapable de respecter ce qu'elle avait dit. Finalement, il avait demandé « pourquoi ? »

"Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Ce n'est pas la façon la plus saine pour s'occuper de ta peine," Avait-elle simplement dit.

Jack était resté figé durant quelques minutes avant de se courber automatiquement et de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il avait jeté des trucs contre le mur dans une crise, hurlant dans son oreiller et il avait déchiré du papier pour tenter d'en rouler une avant de tomber épuisé de sommeil sur le sol. Evelyn n'en avait pas parlé, de même que la rage qui était survenue ensuite. Et pour ça, Jack lui était reconnaissant.

Mais maintenant, il fumait en cachette. "Je serais damné si je ne peux pas avoir de vice," Se murmura-t-il en roulant une cigarette. Et si quelqu'un a remarqué l'odeur de cigarette, il ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Jack cacha son paquet presque vide dans le fond de son sac, soupirant en s'étirant doucement. Il était courbaturé de partout par la bataille de boule de neige qu'ils avaient eu quelques heures avant. Il sourit en voyant Bobby ramener la voiture maltraitée dans l'allée. L'un des gamins dans la rue avait commencé une autre bataille de boule de neige avec un gosse alors que Bobby revenait, seulement une boule de neige s'écrasa en plein milieu de la voiture.

Bobby était sortit de la voiture comme une balle, jurant fortement aux pauvres enfants qui à présent tremblaient, craignant le pire. Jack renifla alors qu'il vit la tête d'Evelyn dépasser de la porte de la cuisine pour rappeler Bobby d'un geste, le grondant d'effrayer des enfants.

Jack soupira. Il parcouru d'une main ses cheveux l'air absent et il grimaça car ils étaient légèrement gras. Comme si elle lisait dans son esprit, il entendit Evelyn l'appeler "Jack ! Tu as encore 20 minutes avant le dîner !"

Jack se précipita dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se sentait encore mal à l'aise avec le fait qu'un de ses frères pouvait utiliser la salle de bain tandis qu'il prenait une douche. Après une année, il en avait compris la nécessité mais il restait encore effrayé. Jack frissona sous l'eau froide. L'idée que l'un de ses frères pourraient un jour le désirer le remplissait d'une intense terreur.

'Sauf pour Bobby,' Murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Jack rougit farouchement en enlevant son t-shirt. Il enleva son pantalon et essaya de nier ce à quoi il pensait. Durant l'année précédente, il avait surmonté l'idée que Bobby n'attendait pas le moment propice pour le blesser. A présent, Jack se retrouvait à l'observer du coin des yeux quand Bobby ne le remarquait pas. Il obéissait encore au son de sa voix, et il n'arrivait pas encore à se contrôler.

Il entra dans la douche et ferma ses yeux de bonheur. L'eau chaude se déversait sur lui, le lavant de la saleté et de la sueur de son corps. Il massa sa tête tranquillement, profitant de la sensation de détente de l'eau chaude se déversant sur lui. Jack sourit en se rappelant de la première fois qu'il était allé dans la salle de bain et qu'Angel était arrivé après pour prendre une douche. Il avait été surpris par la quantité de vapeur d'eau qui s'échappait de la salle de bain.C'était à cet instant que ça lui avait traversé l'esprit, il pourrait utiliser l'eau chaude pour se laver. Depuis, il accordait de l'importance à profiter du temps passé dans la salle de bain.

Alors qu'il lavait ses bras et sa poitrine, il se retrouva une fois de plus à penser à Bobby, comme il le faisait si souvent. Il se savonna en imaginant Bobby dans la douche. Son visage était chaud alors qu'il imaginait Bobby se frotter lentement avec le savon sur ses bras, descendant sur ses jambes, remontant sur son estomac. Jack sentit sa respiration s'accélérer en se rinçant, ses mains courant sur son corps.

Il vit Bobby s'approcher de lui dans son esprit, ses yeux noirs, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage, son corps musclé se rapprochant de lui. Alors que Bobby se rapprochait, il vit le visage de celui-ci s'assombrir. Jack haleta, son cœur martelant sauvagement. Bobby se rapprocha d'avantage, un sourire déplaisant, le mal lui souriant. Ca lui glaça le sang.

"Je veux t'entendre crier petit garçon, je veux t'entendre supplier," Dit Bobby, riant de manière répugnante, celle qui faisait que Jack sanglote de peur. Il recula, ses mains s'agitant violemment en hurlant.

"Non ! Dieu non! Pas toi Bobby, à l'aide ! A l'aide !" Cria-t-il désespérément, ses cheveux couvrant ses yeux alors qu'il pleurait. Il trébucha et commença à perdre l'équilibre comme il s'éloignait de l'homme cruel qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il hurla de terreur et il sentit ensuite, ses yeux se retourner alors qu'il commençait à trembler dans une panique aveugle. Jack se crispa quand il frappa le fond de la baignoire, sa tête se cognant dans un bruit sourd sur le côté. Il criait encore quand Bobby enfonça la porte quelques instants plus tard.

Evelyn resta derrière Bobby, son coeur dans la gorge quand elle vit Bobby se précipiter vers la douche et s'emparer de Jack. Il le traîna hors de la baignoire, ignorant l'eau qui coulait sur lui. Evelyn jeta plusieurs essuies autour d'eux, et coupa les robinets de douche. Bobby lui donna un regard de reconnaissance en massant le bras de Jack avec l'une des serviettes. Les cris de Jack cessèrent, le laissant muet et abasourdi.

"Jack ! Jack ! Réveille toi mec, reveille toi !" Dit-il. Il refusait de s'abandonner à la peur qui parcourait tout son corps. 'Calme, Bobby calme,' Se répétait-il.

"Regarde moi, mec! Jack ! Jackie!" Dit-il, sa voix devenant de plus en plus panqiuée. Jack fit un glouglou sonore quand Bobby secoua ses épaules, ses yeux cherchant d'où venait le sang. Jack toussa faiblement en papillonnant des yeux, sa bouche tentant désespérément de prendre de l'air. Bobby cria quand il vit Jack se focaliser sur son visage. Son cœur s'arrêta quand il vit le regard de terreur sur le visage de Jack.

Jack murmura et essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Bobby. Il commença à s'étrangler, tirant des coups sec, luttant pour s'échapper. Bobby lança un coup d'œil à Evelyn, ses yeux s'élargissant avec effroi.

"Qu'y a-t-il maman ?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix tremblante. Evelyn se rapprocha et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Jack, ses mains chaleureuses et réconfortantes. La respiration de Jack se calma légèrement, ses yeux effrayés et troubles. Elle soulagea Jack, le faisant glisser des bras de Bobby au sien. Jack s'agrippa à elle comme si il se noyait, murmurant dans sa litanie 's'il vous plait, non, seigneur non' encore et encore tandis qu'elle le secouait. Bobby mordit sa lèvre inférieure, son estomac se retournant mal à l'aise. Il croisa les bras et se déplaça d'une courte distance.

"Que diable faut-il faire maintenant, Maman ?" Murmura-t-il. Evelyn le fixa, des yeux tristes. "Je ne sais pas Bobby, je ne sais pas. Il semble être en état de choc. Je pense qu'il a dû se cogner sa tête contre la baignoire," Dit-elle.

Evelyn caressa doucement le visage de Jack. Il recommença à murmurer, son corps frissonnant sous l'air froid. « Maman… » Grommela-t-il, sa voix fatiguée et endolorie d'avoir hurlé. Bobby tendit à Evelyn un autre essuie. Elle le drapa étroitement pour ne pas qu'il se refroidisse. Jack commença à s'asseoir et gémit en serrant sa tête, sa vue floue.

"Que...s'est-il passé ?" Demanda-t-il, tressaillant comme il sentait une large bosse derrière sa tête.

"On pensait que peut être tu nous le dirais," Dit Bobby en s'accroupissant, près de Jack.

Jack ferma les yeux à nouveau. "Je ne sais pas, je prenais ma douche et l'instant d'après maman me tenait," Dit-il, ses joues rougissant légèrement.

'Il ment,' Réalisa Bobby. Il secoua sa tête avec impatience. "C'est tout ? Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?"

« Non », dit Jack. Il tourna sa tête de l'autre côté. Il ravala maladroitement la boule dans sa gorge. Il sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il était profondément honteux de comment il avait réagi. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir regarder Bobby en face de si tôt.

Après beaucoup de réconfort, Jack fut autorisé à descendre pour son repas d'anniversaire. Il rayonna de joie quand Evelyn apporta son gâteau, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes en soufflant les bougies. Il mangea son morceau, prenant un grand plaisir à chaque bouchée.

Cette nuit là, Jack dormit avec sa guitare à côté de lui. Il avait été si heureux et fier d'être le propriétaire d'une guitare, une vraie guitare, qu'il en avait laissé tomber quelques larmes. Bobby l'avait tenu par les épaules, l'appelant 'fée'. Il n'avait pas réagi. Tout ce à quoi il pensait était de jouer à la guitare. Et tandis que Jack dormait paisiblement, Bobby était allongé sur son lit, fronçant les sourcils au plafond en se rappelant la manière dont les yeux de Jack s'étaient élargis de peur quand il avait d'abord vu Bobby.

**Ooooooo**

2 ans plus tard

Jack assit en classe, s'ennuyant complètement et n'écoutant pas le cours. Il ignorait volontairement le professeur, Mrs. Beckwith, qui était devant dans la salle, et convenu d'observer le feuillage bouger sur les arbres par la fenêtre. Il étouffa un braillement alors que ses paupières tombaient lourdement. Il regarda dans le vide avec un sourire rêveur par la fenêtre, imaginant qu'il s'étirait, si loin qu'il pouvait toucher le bout des feuilles de l'une des branches, ses doigts se tendant pour saisir une feuille de sa main.

"...Alors ?" Entendit-il une voix l'appeler, venant de loin.

Jack décolla lentement ses yeux de la fenêtre vers la voix devenant plus insistante. Il se tourna et fit face, seulement pour s'apercevoir que tous le monde le dévisageait, le pied droit du professeur tapant dans l'impatience sur le linoléum usé.

"Jack Mercer, avez entendu un mot de ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui ?" s'enquit-elle, sa bouche se courbant en une sale grimace. Jack soupira mentalement. 'Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser seul ? Putain !' Pensa-t-il misérablement. Il compta jusque 10 avant de croiser les yeux fâchés de Mrs. Beckwith.

"Hormis la dernière phrases vous voulez dire ?" traîna-t-il, rendant sa voix la plus insolente que possible. 'Peut être qu'elle me jettera aujourd'hui,' Pensa-t-il avec espoir.

Son visage vira dans un violet peu flatteur. "Comment ose tu avoir ce culot avec moi ?!" hurla-t-elle. "Sors, sors de cette classe maintenant ! Tu peux te rendre au bureau du principal dans la minute. Peut être que pour une fois il t'aidera pour ton obstinée désobéissance," cracha-t-elle.

Jack roula des yeux en attrapant son classeur et le mit dans son sac à dos. Il se leva et sortit dans le couloir en quelque seconde. Il claqua la porte de la classe derrière lui, ignorant les rires étouffés venant des autres adolescents. 'Je les emmerde' Pensa-t-il avec rage.

Il déambula jusqu'au bureau du principal, ses mains dans les poches. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller, sauf s'il pouvait l'aider. Il parcourut le terrain de foot, regardant les autres garçons courir sur la piste. Jack rie en passant le stade.

"Courte journée pour moi," marmonna-t-il. Il donna des coups de pieds dans la crasse en marchant, maugréant des insultes et cognant chaque cailloux qui étaient sur son passage. "Bobby aurait su quoi dire," Dit-il à personne en particulier.

Il s'arrêta ensuite et tâtonna ses poches, cherchant son feu. Il le trouva finalement dans la poche de son jeans. Il alluma une cigarette, ses mains se secouant un peu en l'allumant. Il gloussa amèrement en prenant sa première bouffée. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à Bobby, ses mains tremblaient.

Il détestait le fait que Bobby le mette mal à l'aise, jeune et stupide, tout en même temps sans qu'il sache ce qu'il devait faire. Jack songea à toutes les fois où il avait entendu les autres gars parler de Bobby quand ils pensaient que Jack ne les écoutait pas ou qu'il n'était pas à proximité, de comment les professeurs soupiraient dégoûtés quand ils lisaient la liste d'appel chaque année, et qu'ils réalisaient une fois de plus, qu'ils avaient un Mercer dans la classe.

Jack avait pleinement conscience de la réputation de Bobby et ça lui servait pour que les autres le laissent seul la plupart du temps. Il se moquait depuis pas mal de temps de ce que les autres attendaient de lui comme Bobby. Il n'était pas vraiment un mauvais ado, mais les professeurs le traitaient toujours comme si il n'était rien de plus qu'un délinquant qui passait le temps entre les condamnations.

A sa façon, Jack avait trouvé un moyen de se rebeller de ce que les gens pensaient de lui. Il avait trouvé la puissance radieuse et abrutissante de certaines drogues. Il laissa s'échapper un autre rire vif et pénétrant. "Bobby n'a jamais prit de drogues," Railla-t-il en marchant, inconscient des autres personnes sur le trottoir. Malgré son histoire, la drogue n'était pas quelque chose dont Bobby avait abusé, et à présent il s'en abstenait.

Bobby ne souhaitait pas en avoir, mais Jack, il trouvait la paix en prenant des quantités excessives de médicaments sans prescription, en n'en volant autant qu'il pouvait en mettre dans ses mains dans les pharmacies. Il vivait pour les montées d'adrénaline qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il avalait une de ces pilules, sans jamais oublier que son stock diminuait. Jack connaissait bien les ados à qui ça ne dérangeait pas de vendre du Ritalin (_médicament agissant comme la cocaïne_), clamant qu'ils détestaient la façon dont elle agissait. Jack avait ri aux gars et leurs avait dit qu'ils avaient tout faux.

Jack arriva à la maison en un temps record, pour une fois ravi qu'il n'y ait personne dans la maison. Son calme commençait à s'estomper. Il avait avalé une tablette de Gravol depuis le début de la matinée. Il avait trouvé que prendre plusieurs tablettes lui permettait de passer l'envie de dormir, au lieu de le laisser dans un brouillard abrutissant. Son estomac fit un léger gargouillis, mais il l'ignora.

Il alla immédiatement à sa chambre et ferma la porte. Ensuite, il bloqua la chaise de son bureau sous la poignée de porte. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque aujourd'hui. Jack écouta minutieusement un moment, prenant un silence absolu. Il sourit alors. Parfait.

Jack s'assit sur son lit, les jambes croisées alors qu'il cherchait dans le fond de son sac. Il fouilla encore dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un papier froissé. Avec des mains expertes, il roula un joint parfait, ressentant de la satisfaction comme il le porta à ses lèvres.

A la moitié du joint, il s'étira, ressentant de la fatigue et une douce chaleur maintenant que les produits chimiques courraient en lui. Il passa du temps à fixer le plafond en se demandant exactement ce qu'il allait dire, si quelque chose, si quelqu'un venait dans sa chambre et le trouvait défoncé sur le lit. Son souffle se transforma en rire.

Il les voyait tous maintenant, les visages fâchés, la déception dans les yeux d'Evelyn, les accusations. Il ferma les yeux, la joie de son pétard étant chassé au loin par la sensation de larmes dans le fond de sa gorge. 'Rien de plus qu'un emmerdeur, inutile, sans intérêt, moche, un déchet shooté' débita son cerveau.

Jack jura à haute voix. Il pressa ses mains sur ses oreilles, bloquant les moqueries sans merci. « Laissez moi seul », supplia-t-il, fermant les yeux, appuyant plus fort sur ses oreilles.

Jack sanglota en jetant la fin du joint par la fenêtre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, voulant manger mais n'ayant pas l'énergie suffisante pour se lever. Affalé, à moitié endormi, à moitié conscient de ce qui se passait. Il se rappela vaguement que la chaise était encore coincée sous la poignée de porte. Il décida dans le brouillard qu'il se moquait bien de si quelqu'un ou non le prenait sur le fait.

**ooooooo****Ooooooo **

Longtemps après que le soleil se soit couché, Jack sortit finalement du lit. Une sensation de vertige et légèrement étourdi, il enleva faiblement la chaise de sous la porte. L'effort de déplacer la chaise le laissa pantois et essoufflé. Il descendit les escaliers, se rappelant vaguement son premier jour ici, quand Bobby l'avait aidé dans les escaliers. Il sourit. Bobby le faisait encore se sentir en sécurité, comme si ses bras pouvaient l'emmener loin du monde de Jack.

Il trébucha dans la cuisine ignorant le regard sévère qui traversait le visage de sa mère. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et reposa son visage sur la table. Evelyn recula contre l'évier, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle remarqua le visage pâle de Jack, ses yeux injectés de sang, et la façon dont il semblait à peine pouvoir s'asseoir. Elle lui servit un verre de jus et le déposa en face de lui. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

"Alors, Jack. L'école m'a appelé au travail aujourd'hui. N'y a-t-il rien que tu dois me raconter ?" Demanda-t-elle calmement. Jack cligna des yeux et d'une certaine façon il essaya un peu de secouer sa tête sans vraiment la soulever. Evelyn soupira doucement. Elle se demanda oisivement comment Jack s'était défoncé.

"Jackie, Je sais bien que tu n'es pas particulièrement apprécié à l'école. Cependant, j'espère encore que tu fais des efforts," Dit-elle. Jack fit un bruit sec avec ses lèvres, une grimace ahurie sur son visage. "pardon," Dit-il, s'étirant. Evelyn marcha vers lui rapidement et claqua ses mains sur la table. Jack cligna des yeux à nouveau et les releva pour rencontrer les siens.

"Et merde ! Je n'ai pas à te voir faire ça !" Lança-t-elle. Jack fit la moue avec ses lèvres.

"Chaque jour, je dois rentrer à la maison et te trouver défoncé et drogué. Et alors, qu'est ce que c'est ce soir ? Plus de pilules ? L'herbe ? L'alcool ? Eclaire moi Jack," Dit-elle, une lourde colère dans la voix.

Jack laissa s'échaper un lent soupir. 'Comment j'ai pensé que je pouvais lui cacher ça ?' Pensa-t-il tristement. "Gravol (_stimulant à pouvoir hallucinogène_) tous les jours, et de l'herbe quand je rentre à la maison," Murmura-t-il. Evelyn s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui, et prit ses mains froides dans les siennes. Il laissa glisser sa tête un peu, se balançant d'avant en arrière, fredonnant légèrement tandis qu'Evelyn frottait son pouce sur ses doigts.

"Pourquoi te fais tu ça, Jackie?" Lui demanda-t-elle, son visage pâle et sérieux.

Ses yeux piquèrent encore et une larme s'échappa. Elle la regarda lentement tomber de sa joue avant de frapper la table. "Je ne sais pas," bredouilla-t-il. "Je ne te crois pas Jack. Il doit y avoir une raison," Dit-elle.

"Je… Je me sens vide. Je suis vide. Je ne veux plus…" Dit-il comme ses yeux s'embrumèrent un peu. "Tu ne veux plus quoi ?" demanda-t-elle gentiment. "Je ne veux plus ressentir ça," Dit-il, un sanglot étranglant les mots suivant.

Evelyn rapprocha sa chaise de lui, une main frottant son dos. "Tu dois arrêter ça Jack. Tu te détruis avec chaque drogue. Tu dois vouloir arrêter. Ne nous rejette pas, nous sommes ta famille et nous t'aimons tous," Supplia-t-elle.

Jack se retourna brusquement vers elle. "Famille ?!" Hurla-t-il. "C'est quoi une famille? Aucun de nous ne sommes de la même famille, pas vraiment ! Aucun de nous n'a un réel lien de parenté ! Je n'en fait pas partie non plus …" Traîna-t-il en faisant plusieurs petit pas instable en s'éloignant d'elle.

Ses tripes se retournèrent quand il vit l'expression de tristesse sur le visage de sa mère. 'C'est pas ma mère, pas vraiment,' Dit l'horrible voix dans sa tête. "Je dois y aller maintenant, je ne peux, je, je…" Bégaya-t-il en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Evelyn tenait sa tête dans ses mains, fixant le verre de jus d'orange même pas touché. Elle entendit le bruit d'un claquement de porte quelques minutes plus tard. Jack disparut pendant 3 jours, avant de revenir, sale et épuisé, des cernes profondes sous les yeux. Il avait dormi deux jours de suite. Evelyn ne lui avait pas demandé d'où il venait, trop effrayée de l'énerver à nouveau et Jack ne lui avait donné aucun détail.

**ooooo****Ooooo **

2 ans plus tard.

Bobby parcouru la ruelle lentement, les yeux brillants de colère quand il trouva la seule personne qu'il cherchait. Il se pencha et tira d'un coup sec le jeune garçon qui lui tournait le dos par le col. Une paire d'yeux familiers se retourna sur Bobby.

"C'est incroyable la facilité que j'ai de te trouver ?" Siffla Bobby. Il resserra son poing sur le bord de la veste de Jack. Jack mordit sa lèvre. "Heu, je sais ce que tu vois mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses…" commença-t-il à dire.

"Vraiment ?" Grogna Bobby. " Parceque ça ressemble beaucoup à quelque chose de vraiment stupide que tu ferais !" L'étranger qui se tenait face à Jack s'agita nerveusement, évitant le regard furieux de Bobby. "Où penses tu aller ?" Dit Bobby sévèrement.

Il poussa Jack contre le mur. "Tu reste là, petit enculé," Lui ordonna-t-il. Jack baissa les yeux, un réflexe d'obéissance à la demande de Bobby. Il n'avait jamais réussi à arrêter ce comportement, peu importe le temps qu'il avait passé avec eux. Bobby se retourna vers l'étranger apeuré, lui parlant doucement, si bas que Jack ne pouvait pas l'entendre. L'homme se retourna aussi blanc q'un mort, ses yeux exorbités. "Compris ?" Dit Bobby. L'homme acquiesça, s'en allant dans la ruelle.

Bobby se retourna vers Jack "Ma voiture, maintenant," Lança-t-il. Jack le suivit, ses yeux fixant le sol. Une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture, Bobby dévisagea Jack et dit "Met ta ceinture," Jack le fit, et mâcha sa lèvre inférieure.

Bobby enclencha le moteur et démarra. Il attendit qu'ils aient parcouru de la route durant quelques minutes, ses yeux toujours pleins de colère. "Je ne sais rien des merdes auxquels tu penses, ou pourquoi tu ramènes ce genre d'emmerde à maman, mais j'en ai assez," Dit-il calmement, passant par-dessus sa colère.

"Je ne veux plus un seul appel de maman à deux heures du matin non de Dieu, tu m'entends Jackie ?" Dit-il en serrant les dents. Jack haussa des épaules, regardant par la fenêtre. "Un de ces jours, tu finiras dans un putain caniveau," Dit Bobby. "C'est ça que tu veux ? Balancer ta vie en l'air ?" Demanda-t-il.

Jack mâchouilla un de ses ongles, haussant à peine des épaules. "C'est pas vrai Jack !" Hurla Bobby, s'engageant dans un parking désert, ses mains serrant fortement le volant. "Quel bordel y a t il dans ta tête ?"

Jack regardait ailleurs, ses épaules rentrées. Il détestait qu'on hurle, et pire, qu'on lui crie dessus. "Ne..." Murmura-t-il dans sa poitrine. "Ne pas quoi ?!" Gronda Bobby. "Ne prend pas ta tête de casse couille ?"

"Ne crie pas..." chuchota Jack, ses yeux élargis par la peur. "Ne me donne pas de raisons pour hurler," Dit Bobby se défendant. "As-tu un idée de ce que tu fais à Maman chaque fois que tu disparais ? Tu penses que je vais être sympa avec toi ?"

"Laisse moi seule !" Cria Jack, se surprenant lui et Bobby.

" Te laisser seule ? Tu peux rêver," Grommela Bobby après un moment. "A 17 ans, tu penses que tu connais tout ? Laisse moi te donner une idée Jackie, toutes les conneries du monde sont pires que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Pour tous ces étrangers là-bas, tu es juste un visage de plus parmi eux. Mais pour nous, ta famille, tu es tout !"

Jack sentit une larme perler et chatouiller sous sa paupière. Il enveloppa sa poitrine de ses bras, reniflant doucement. Bobby soupira de frustration, passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, baissant les yeux. "Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu me croies ?" demanda-t-il. "Que dois faire maman pour que tu te sentes enfin lié à nous ?"

"Ce n'est pas sa faute," Murmura Jack. Des larmes brûlantes, le piquant sans pitié. "C'est moi, je suis le seul fouteur de merde." Bobby l'observa. "Jackie, nous sommes tous des fouteurs de merde, tu sais ça," Dit-il doucement. "Si nous n'étions pas des connards, nous n'aurions pas atterri chez maman. Pourquoi penses tu que nous sommes avec elle, hein ? Personne d'autre ne voudrait de problèmes aussi encombrant. Tu penses qu'elle ne t'aimera plus pour ça ?"

Une larme glissa en bas de la joue de Jack. Il ne voulait rien de plus que grimper sur les genoux de Bobby comme si il était un petit enfant et être bercé par ses bras chaleureux. "Regarde moi," Dit Bobby. Il s'empara du menton de Jack et le releva, rencontrant ses yeux. "Je sais ce que tu ressens Jack, je sais, sincèrement. Tu dois nous laisser entrer dans ton cœur. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit la première fois que tu es venu chez nous ?"

Jack acquiesça avec hésitation, d'autres larmes s'échappant et glissants en bas de ses joues. "Que je faisais partie de la famille," Dit-il doucement, sa voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure. Bobby hocha la tête, son pouce caressant le menton de Jack. "Bien," Dit-il. "Peu importe le type de merdeux que tu es, maman t'aimera toujours Jackie, nous tous. J'aimerais toujours tout de toi mec."

Pendant un court instant, il sembla qu'une étincelle mourut dans les yeux de Jack. Il retomba contre le dossier de son siège, acquiesçant l'air absent. "Pardon," chuchota-t-il. Bobby le regarda inquiet. "Tu vas me dire ce que tu faisais dans la ruelle ?" Demanda-t-il.

Jack regarda par la fenêtre. "Alors j'avais vu juste, hein ?" Dit Bobby, ramenant ses mains. Jack eut un mouvement de recul quand il vit le visage de Bobby. "Tu sais, je peux comprendre la drogue," Dit Bobby. "Je n'aime pas ça mais j'en ai pris quand j'étais jeune et je buvais aussi, et je sais que tu bois pas mal Jack, n'essaie pas de le nier. Mais ça... C'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si je ne t'avais pas trouvé ?"

"Tu le sais," Murmura Jack. Bobby se mit en colère. "Tu vas rester assis ici et me dire pourquoi tu as des relations sexuelles avec des inconnus. Pour de l'argent ?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix devenant un dangereux chuchotement.

Jack hocha la tête lentement. "J'avais besoin d'argent pour quelque chose," Dit-il, son estomac devenant de plus en plus douloureux avec les secondes. Bobby soupira, son visage dans un masque de fureur. Il démarra la voiture, ses mains tremblantes, l'air dans la voiture devenant tendue. "Bobby..." murmura Jack, touchant son bras hésitant.

"Quoi ?" Dit Bobby sévèrement. "Es-tu... Es-tu en colère contre moi ?" Demanda Jack. Bobby le regarda, voyant la peur sur son jeune visage. "En colère ? non," Dit-il. "Foutrement furieu, oui"

"Bobby ..." Dit-il à nouveau, léchant ses lèvres sèches. "Je ne le ferais plus, je le jure."

"Ouais ?" Dit Bobby durement. "Jusqu'à la prochaine fois, c'est ça ? Seulement, peut être que je ne serais pas là pour t'arrêter. Peut être que ce sera quand je travaille, et tu seras dans ces putains de rues, laissant n'importe quel type te toucher. Mais tu sais… C'est seulement parceque tu as besoin d'argent après tout."

"Arrêtes," Dit Jack, des larmes de colère remplissant ses yeux. "Pourquoi ? Parceque c'est la vérité ?" Dit froidement Bobby. "Tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité Jackie ? Tu deviendras rien de plus qu'une pute et non de dieu, tu vaux mieux que ça !"

Les yeux de Jack brillèrent, éveillé par la colère. "Je ne suis pas une pute!" Cracha-t-il.

"Pas encore," grogna Bobby. "A quel moment deviens tu une putain quand tu t'arrêtes de sucer ou quand tu prends l'argent ?" La main de Jack vola dans les airs et gifla durement Bobby, directement sur son visage. Le temps sembla s'arrêter, le visage de Bobby marqué, l'empreinte rouge vif sur sa joue, l'expression horrifiée de Jack, sa main brûlant du coup. Il ravala, un petit son dans la gorge, celui qui brisa le silence.

"Bobby ... Je .." Essaya de dire Jack. Bobby ne dit rien. Il tourna le volant, retournant sur la route. "S'il te plaît ..." murmura Jack, ses mains tremblantes, malade de ce qu'il avait fait. Bobby garda les yeux sur la route, la marque rouge s'en allant de sa joue.

"Bobby... s'il te plaît ... ... je suis désolé,» dit Jack, sa gorge remplie de larmes. Il eut du mal à ravaler la boule dans sa gorge. "Je ne voulais pas te frapper".

"C'est bon," Dit Bobby laconiquement. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux sauf quand Jack reniflait occasionnellement luttant pour ne pas pleurer. Bobby sortit de la voiture, la colère irradiant de lui. Il ouvrit la porte et rentra, laissant Jack dans la voiture.

Jack enfonça son visage dans ses mains, plus qu'effrayé et bouleversé. Il rentra finalement et alla dans son lit, incapable de faire face à Bobby. Il n'avait jamais touché personne sauf au hockey ou si il devait se battre. Maintenant, il se sentait malade de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se passa 10 minutes quand il entendit les pieds lourd de Bobby. Il avait un sac sur son épaule qu'il jeta dans la voiture. Il s'en alla, jetant un bref coup œil à la maison avant de s'en aller.

"Il...il est parti..." laissa s'échapper Jack. Il s'assit sur son lit prestement, ses yeux secs et douloureux. "Il m'a laissé ..." Dit-il encore.

**ooooooo****Ooooooo **

2 ans plus tard

Jack s'adossa contre l'impitoyable brique du bulding en démolition, ses bras croisés, et un regard d'ennuis sur le visage. Il scrutait avec agitation les voitures qui défilait devant lui. Il tapota sa veste en cuir, cherchant son packet de cigarette. Il en prit une et l'alluma quand une voiture blanche se parqua.

La voiture roulait doucement, le conducteur passant son cou par la fenêtre. Jack rangea son briquet après avoir allumé sa cigarette et inhala de la fumée. Il regardait le conducteur faire des boucles dans l'allée, il tapota sa cigarette, faisant tomber les cendres. La voiture se rapprocha de lui. Jack sentit son cœur battre plus vite quand la voiture s'arrêta en face de lui.

Il expira un nuage de fumée et regarda avec intérêt lorsque la vitre s'abaissa. Le conducteur se pencha du côté passager. "Jackie ? C'est toi ?" Dit la voix.

Jack resserra ses yeux de méfiance. A ce moment, Le visage de Jerry devint apparent, un large sourire à la vue de Jack. "Enfin," Dit-il. "Je dois avoir parcouru la rue une douzaine de fois pour te trouver."

"Comment savais-tu où je me trouvais ?" Murmura Jack avec sa cigarette.

"Maman m'envoie, elle nous surveille tous, tu dois le savoir maintenant," Dit Jerry. "Saute à l'intérieur mec, il fait froid ici." Jack soupira et s'éloigna du mur de brique. Il grimpa sur le siège, frottant ses mains l'une dans l'autre rapidement. Jerry monta le chauffage de la voiture.

"Alors quel est l'urgence pour que tu vienne me chercher ?" Demanda Jack, jetant ses cendres de cigarette par la fenêtre. "Maman est malade," Dit Jerry doucement. "Elle a eut un mauvais rhume qui s'est aggravé. Le docteur pense que c'est une pneumonie ou quelque chose de ce genre."

Jack le regarda, son front plissé. "Elle va aller mieux, n'est ce pas ?" Demanda-t-il. Jerry soupira, frottant son menton. "Je l'espère Jackie," Dit-il. "Je ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans Maman."

"Angel arrive en avion ce soir," Dit-il. "Bobby aura rouler toute la journée."

Jack se raidit légèrement, la cigarette brûlant ses doigts. "Ouais ?" Dit-il difficilement. Jerry hocha la tête. "Ouais, je n'ai pas le moindre doute la dessus. Tu dis le mot 'maman' et il accoure."

Jack balança son mégot par la fenêtre, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge. "Ouais…" Murmura-t-il. Jerry le regarda. "Ne t'inquiète Jackie. Maman ira bien, tu verras," Dit-il. "c'est une petite femme résistante et elle battra," Dit-il.

"Certainement," Dit Jack, essayant de sourire, ses nerfs à vif. "Bien sûre…"

**ooooooo****Ooooooo **

Durant le trajet, Jerry parla des filles et du chien qu'ils avaient acheté récemment. Jack hocha la tête quand il fallait, ses bras collés à la ceinture de sécurité par vice. Ses doigts étaient douloureux quand il lâcha finalement la ceinture.

Jerry se raprocha de la maison et coupa le moteur. Jack entra dans la maison et posa son sac sur le sol près de la porte. "C'est pas vrai…" Soupira-t-il, jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Jerry ôta son blouson. "Je sais," Dit-il. "Maman ne changera jamais cet endroit, j'en suis sûre. »

"Je suis un peu comme ça," Murmura Jack, déambulant dans la cuisine. "C'est agréable d'avoir quelque chose de cohérent quelque part." Il ouvrit la porte du frigo et sortit une cruche de jus de raisin. Il se versa un grand verre et l'engloutit comme assoiffé, léchant ses lèvres ensuite.

Jerry le regarda. "Combien de temps resteras tu ?" Demanda-t-il. Jack haussa des épaules, en enlevant sa veste. "Jusqu'à ce que maman aille mieux, je pense," Dit-il évasif. Jerry secoua sa tête doucement. Jack le regarda, fronçant les sourcils. "Quoi?" Dit-il.

"Tu es devenu aussi mauvais que Bobby, tu sais ça ?" Dit-il. Jack rouspéta à la remarque et plia ses bras sur sa poitrine. "C'est emmerdant ?" Dit-il. "Ouais ?" contesta Jerry. "C'est quand la dernière fois que tu es venu à la maison ? Pâques? Merde, Jack. Même Bobby appelle maman quelques minutes tous les mois."

"Tant mieux pour lui," Coupa Jack, quittant la pièce. "Heureux de savoir qu'il raconte ses merdes à quelqu'un !" Jerry le regarda monter l'escalier, désorienté. "Putain qu'est ce qu'ils vous est arrivés tous les deux ?" Murmura-t-il.

**ooooooo****Ooooooo **

Angel arriva quelques heures plus tard et peu de temps après ça, Bobby arriva dans l'allée. Jack pouvait entendre Jerry les accueillir, les insultes habituelles apparaissant aussi vite que les embrassades. Jack se roula sur son lit, enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller. Il avait prit quelques cales d'un joint, juste assez pour s'évader. Son estomac tourna sans force quand il entendit le bruit familier des chaussures de Bobby montant les escaliers.

Sa porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Bobby entra dans la chambre. "Je sais que tu es éveillé," Dit il après une minute. Jack soupira et se retourna. "Quoi ?" Dit-il fortement irrité.

Bobby rigola doucement. "Waouh, pas assez dormi princesse ?" Demanda-t-il.

Jack se mit sur l'autre côté et s'enfonça dans les draps à nouveau. "Lève toi chieur," Dit Bobby sévèrement. "Nous allons voir Maman maintenant." Jack acquiesça, s'asseyant doucement. Bobby attrapa son menton fermement. "De combien as tu grandi cette fois ci ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Juste quelques centimètres, lâche moi," grommela Jack. Bobby le lâcha et s'en alla. Jack frotta ses doigts sur son menton, sa peau le piquant quand Bobby l'avait touché. "Enculé," grogna Jack pensif.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut tendu. Bobby les conduisit, son doigt tapant de manière irrégulière sur le volant. Jack était assis contre la fenêtre comme il le pouvait, derrière Bobby, qui priait l'enfer d'avoir le courage de toucher son épaule, juste pour lui rappeler qu'il était là, une robuste présence.

Jack soupirait doucement, traçant son doigt dans la buée sur la fenêtre, fredonnant doucement. Bobby le regardait dans le rétroviseur, ses yeux noirs imperturbables. Jack brisa le contact visuel en premier, une sueur nerveuse gênant tout son corps. Jerry lui lança un regard curieusement, ses sourcils froncés, son front plissé. Jack rougit légèrement et pressa son doigt sur la vitre, peu disposé à admettre qu'il regardait fixement à nouveau.

Bobby entra dans le parking de l'hôpital. Angel pencha la tête. "A quel étage est-elle Jerry ?" Demanda-il. "3eme étage, et regardez à ce que vous dites les gars, hein ?" Dit Jerry.

Bobby renifla. "Quel genre d'infirmière travaille ici pour que vous soyez effrayé par elles ?" marmonna-t-il, sortant de la voiture. Jack glissa hors de la voiture, ses jambes à l'étroit sur le siège arrière. "Le genre qui appellera les flics si tu commence à t'énerver," Dit froidement Jerry.

"Relax," Dit Bobby avec un petit sourire en coin. "Je ne mettrais pas le bordel, je le jure."

Angel roula des yeux. "J'ai déjà entendu ça avant," murmura-t-il modeste. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'Evelyn, Bobby lança un clin d'oeil à l'une des jeunes infirmières qui rougit et il baissa rapidement la tête quand il passa près du bureau des infirmières. Jack serra les dents, la colère l'envahissant.

Jerry les dirigea vers la chambre à la fin du couloir. Evelyn reposait dans le lit d'hôpital, la machine faisant un bip régulier. Jack prit un souffle, sa gorge se resserrant. Evelyn semblait si fragile, si petite et délicate sur le lit, les tubes courant de son nez vers le bas et sur ses bras. Il fit un son doux, ses yeux brillants.

Bobby resta à côté de lui, une main ferme sur l'épaule de Jack. Il ressera doucement. "Elle va bien," murmura-t-il. Jack trembla. "Regarde ?" Dit-il, pointant la machine. Jack cligna des yeux lentement.

Jack acquiesça tremblant. Jerry se rapprocha du lit alors qu'Evelyn ouvrit les yeux. "Est ce ça qu'il faut pour avoir tous mes garçons dans une pièce ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement, sa voix traînante. Elle sourit ensuite, brisant la tension. Evelyn chercha un bouton près de son lit, appuyant dessus pour se relever un peu. Bobby attrapa le bras de Jack, et l'emmena près du lit.

"Je suis venu le plus vite que je pouvais maman," Dit Bobby, se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Angel prit sa main. "Comment te sens-tu maman ?" Demanda-t-il. Evelyn sourit rassurante. "Je me sens bien, je le promets," dit-elle.

"Maman…" Dit Bobby, fronçant des sourcils. "J'irais mieux," Dit-elle fermement. "Mon rhume n'a plus empiré. Les médicaments me font me sentir mieux," Ajouta-t-elle. Jerry s'assit sur une chaise en plastique. "Est que le médecin est revenu ?" Demanda-t-il.

Evelyn acquiesça, le dos reposé sur son oreiller. "Oui,"dit-elle. "Je devrais rentrer à la maison dans deux jours." Jack la regarda timidement. Elle le regarda et sourit largement. "Jackie, tu rentre à la maison ?" Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Jack lança un regard au regard dur de Bobby. "Um, Ouais," Dit-il, déglutissant. "Ouais, je pense que je vais rester un temps." Evelyn sourit heureuse. "Bien. Tu m'as manqué. Vous tous," Ajouta-t-elle, regardant Bobby.

"J'ai des plans pour ça maman," Dit Bobby, ignorant le regard sur le visage de Jack. "J'en ai parlé à Jerry ici le mois dernier." Jerry croisa une jambe avec désinvolture. "Ouais, une des compagnies engage pour ouvrir. Je peux le faire entrer," Dit-il. Les yeux d'Evelyn étincelèrent un moment. "C'est merveilleux," Dit-elle, laissant sa main sur sa poitrine. Jerry lui donna un verre d'eau. "C'est facile, maman," réprimanda-t-il doucement.

"Oh tais toi maintenant, Jerémyah," Dit Evelyn. "Je vais bien, et je t'écraserais si il le faut pour te prouver que ça va." Jack sourit, se détendant un peu quand il vit une étincelle dans ses yeux.

**oooooo****Oooooo **

Après les au revoir, Jerry les dirigea hors de la chambre. Bobby démarra la voiture, son doigt bougeant faiblement sur le volant. "Dépose moi à la voiture," dit Jerry. Bobby grogna et démarra la voiture. Une fois de retour à la maison, Jerry partit, Angel observa Bobby. "Tu veux rentrer maintenant ?" demanda-t-il.

Bobby secoua la tête. Il lança un regard à Jack, qui essayait de son mieux de ne pas fixer Bobby. "J'ai besoin de boire," Dit-il. Angel acquiesça. "Allons-y !,"Dit-il doucement.

Peu de temps après le quatrième cul sec de whisky de Jack, il regarda Bobby et lança presque les mots qui couraient dans sa gorge. Angel demanda une autre bouteille de whisky, le troisième buvant en silence, échangeant parfois des remarques. Un peu à la fois, Bobby commença à parler, son sourire retournant l'estomac de Jack.

"Où as-tu traîné hein, Jackie boy?" Demanda Bobby, soulevant ses sourcils. Jack ricana doucement et descendit son verre. "Hors de vue," Déclara-t-il, déposant son verre difficilement. "C'est-à-dire ?" Demanda Angel, donnant un clin d'œil à une fille qui passait.

Jack hocha la tête."Juste en ville," Dit-il, agitant une main en l'air. "Ici et là, chantant et jouant." Bobby secoua la tête. "Tu fais encore du boucan avec ta putain de guitare ?" Demanda-t-il. "Oh ouais," Dit Jack. "Ce boucan ça paie. Pas grand-chose ..."

Bobby le fixa, la plaisanterie s'en allant. "Vraiment?" Dit-il faiblement. Angel donna un coup de coude à Bobby. "Ne commence pas, pas ici," Murmura-t-il. Bobby secoua la tête. Jack bougea difficilement sur sa chaise, son doigt glissant soudainement à cause de la sueur alors qu'il jouait avec son verre.

"Tu as un emploi à temps partiel, Jackie?" Demanda Bobby, sa voix presque moqueuse. "Ca paie bien ? Qu'est ce que tu fais, hein ? Tu as un vrai boulot gamin ? »

Jack recula loin de Bobby, la culpabilité et la honte le rongeant. "Va te faire foutre!" Siffla-t-il. "Tu ne sais rien merde !" Angel attrapa le bras de Jack. "Allons-y," grommela-t-il, l'aidant à moitié pour sortir du bar. Il déposa plusieurs billets sur la table, et l'emmena loin de Bobby.

Le vent froid frappa la peau chauffée de Jack quand il sortit dehors, Bobby grondait comme il les suivait de près. "Où vas-tu Angel ?" Cria-t-il.

Angel lança un regard à Bobby. "J'emmène ton cul d'ivrogne à la maison avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose de vraiment débile," Dit-il. "Viens dans la voiture !" Bobby trébucha près de la voiture, ses yeux brillant au clair de lune. "Tu sais ? Tu sais ce que fait Jackie, le genre de boulot qu'il a ?" coupa-t-il. Angel saisit Bobby par le col et le poussa dans la voiture. "Je ne veux pas de ça en publique," Dit-il. "Assieds toi et ferme là ! "

Jack s'assit sur le siège arrière et se recroquevilla, tirant ses genoux contre sa poitrine en regardant par la fenêtre. Angel prit les clefs de Bobby et conduisit jusqu'à la maison. Jack se précipita vers la maison, prenant son sac dans le besoin puis partit. Bobby le suivit, un air menaçant. Durant le trajet il avait désaoulé un peu, et maintenant il était déterminé à parler avec Jack. Angel attrapa le bras de Bobby dans les escaliers. "Arrêtes et réfléchit, Bobby," lui demanda-t-il.

Bobby tira son bras d'un coup sec, la fureur illuminant ses yeux. "Comment... Comment peux-tu ignorer tout ça ?" Cracha-t-il. "Cette merde dure depuis des années ! Es tu aveugle ?!"

"Je m'en rends compte de ce merdier," Dit Angel, acquiesçant laconiquement. "Aucun de nous ne fait mieux. Et Jackie fera ce qu'il veut, ce n'est plus un gamin Bobby" Bobby gloussa sévèrement. "Il n'a jamais été un gosse ! Les autres l'ont vu. Il devait fuir, il devait fuir encore et il fuira encore jusqu'à finir mort dans un caniveau !"

Angel soupira, frottant son cou doucement. "Vas-y," Bredouilla-t-il, se mettant sur le côté. Bobby acquiesça et se précipita dans l'escalier. "Oh, J'y crois pas putain," Dit Bobby quand il vit Jack remballer son sac rapidement. "Tu resteras ici ce soir," Dit-il. "Regarde moi," Coupa Jack. "Pourquoi tu cherches la merde, personne n'est mieux que toi!"

"Maman s'attend à ce que tu sois ici quand elle rentrera et moi j'ai mes raisons," Riposta Bobby. Jack râla, fermant son sac. "Ouais ? Bien, j'ai mes raisons," Dit-il. "Maintenant, sort de mon chemin."

Bobby bloqua la porte, souriant d'un air grave. "Non," dit-il. Jack le fixa. "Dégage de ma putain de route" Dit-il en travers de ses dents serrées. "Je dois te parler, tu n'iras nulle part ce soir,"Dit-il. Jack jeta son sac de colère.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux merde ?" Cria-t-il. "Qui penses tu être ? Tu disparais quand j'ai le plus besoin de toi et maintenant tu reviens au bout de deux ans, tu penses que tu peux diriger ma vie et me dire ce que je peux et ne doit pas faire ? dégage-de-mon-chemin," Dit-il, insistant sur chaque mot.

Bobby bloqua la chambre, restant en face de Jack. "Tu fais ton choix cette nuit Jackie, tu veux passer le restant de ta vie sur le dos ou sur les genoux, qui suis je pour t'arrêter ? Suffit qu'un enculé te tire une balle entre tes putains de lèvres pour te faire sauter la cervelle!" cracha-t-il.

Jack serra les poings, ses yeux étincelants de rage. "Je ne suis pas une pute!" Siffla-t-il. Bobby se moqua de lui. "Laisse moi te dire quelque chose chéri, tu prends l'argent en suant, à des gros bâtard et tu les laisse t'enculer, ça fait de toi une pute, peu importe comment tu le fais, Jackie," Dit-il doucement.

Des larmes scintillèrent dans les yeux de Jack. Il étouffa un sanglot dans sa gorge. "Va-t-en loin de moi," murmura-t-il. Bobby toucha sa joue, son pouce frottant sa peau pâle."Tu ne dois pas faire ça Jack, tu ne dois pas te vendre," Dit-il tristement. "Ne le fais plus jamais"

"Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne connais rien de moi !" Dit Jack, sa voix étranglée, les larmes naissant plus vite, ses yeux brûlant. Bobby le regarda de plus près, sa bouche se rapprochant de l'oreille de Jack. "Tu ne me l'a jamais permis. A aucun de nous, même pas maman. Je t'aimerais quand même Jack. J'espère que je pourrais t'aider, mais sincèrement, je ne sais pas si je peux," Murmura-t-il.

Jack fit un bruit sourd, quelque chose se brisant à l'intérieur de lui. Il trébucha en arrière sur son sac. Il tomba sur le sol, les larmes tombant sur ses joues. Bobby s'accroupit près de lui. "Shh," Murmura-t-il. "Ne pleure pas Jackie." Il le prit dans ses bras, le tirant sur ses genoux. Jack se lova contre lui de la même façon que lorsqu'il était encore nouveau à la maison. Bien que Bobby le rendait nerveux, Jack alla sur ses genoux, sa tête sous le menton de Bobby. Bobby n'avait jamais protesté et il voulait juste le tenir en sécurité, le laissant prendre tout le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Bobby le tenait, frottant son dos doucement. "Prends-tu encore de la drogue ?" Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes. Jack renifla et secoua la tête. "Non", Murmura-t-il. "Boire, ouais, je fume encore un peu c'est tout," Ajouta-t-il. "Tu le jure ?" Demanda Bobby, relevant son menton pour le regarder. Jack hocha la tête, ses cils noirs remplis de larmes."Je... J'ai besoin de quelque chose...je ne veux plus avoir mal » Murmura-t-il.

Bobby laissa sa tête sur Jack, acquiesçant tristement. "Maman m'a dit une fois que tout ce que tu voulais c'était ne plus te sentir vide," Dit-il doucement. "Quand j'étais jeune, vraiment jeune, je me faisais du mal comme toi, mais pas en me droguant. Je foutais la merde, je mettais le feu, et je blessais des gens. Je me sentais... vraiment vide à l'intérieur, tu vois ? Comme si il n'y avait rien."

Jack le regarda et acquiesça lentement. "Je me sens vide, mais j'essaie de repousser ça. J'ai essayé de ne plus ressentir ça. Je voulais être anesthésié," continua Bobby, ses doigts rugueux caressant les cheveux de Jack.

"Vide ..." Respira Jack. Bobby acquiesça. "Ouais, je voulais faire partir cette sensation, être vide pour ne plus me sentir mal."

"Maman m'aime de façon inconditionnelle, Jackie. Pourtant, j'étais pire à ce moment. Les choses que je faisais," Il s'arrêta, clignant des yeux rapidement. "Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, ni comment elle fait encore, mais d'une certaine manière elle a obtenu le meilleur de moi. Et j'ai arrêté de faire du mal. Ca ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain, je ne serais jamais parfait et on ne m'arrêtera pas, mais à présent, je sais que quelqu'un m'aime, juste pour ce que je suis, sans conditions. Et ça donne une putain de force Jack, tu dois juste te laisser aller." Déclara Bobby, la gorge douloureuse. Il baissa son regard sur Jack, toujours assit sur ses genoux. Jack l'observa, un regard effrayé sur son visage durant quelques secondes.

"Jack," Murmura Bobby d'une voix enrouée. Jack bougea sur ses genoux et prit les joues de Bobby en calice, l'embrassant ensuite, surprenant Bobby de la mauvaise manière. "J. .." Essaya-t-il de dire alors que Jack l'embrassa à nouveau, un rapide, un baiser furieux, se pressant contre lui. Bobby ouvrit la bouche pour l'embrasser, gémissant doucement à la langue, sentant les lèvres de Jack caressant les siennes.

Jack s'arrêta après une longue minute, les lèvres de Bobby gonflé du baiser. Bobby cligna des yeux, son excitation gonflant son estomac. "Jackie," Murmura-t-il. Jack se lova à nouveau contre lui."Je devais," Murmura-t-il. "Je devais, juste une fois."

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?" Demanda Bobby, ses lèvres le piquant. "J'avais peur,", dit Jack doucement. "Je pensais que tu me détesterais si je te disais que je te voulais." Bobby caressa les cheveux de Jack à nouveau. "Je ne te déteste pas, Jack," Murmura-t-il. "Je suis étonné que tu penses ça. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester Jackie. Je t'aime, tu sais ça."

"Mais pas comme je t'aime," Dit Jack tristement. Bobby soupira en resserrant Jack contre lui. "Si, c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé," Dit-il. "J'étais inquiet par ce que je ressentais. Je ne voulais pas envenimer les choses, alors je suis parti. Quand j'ai vu ton regard mort dans la voiture, la pensée que tu te donnes à ce type ou un autre m'a rendu fou de rage."

Jack soupira, restant contre Bobby. "Je ne voulais pas que tu saches ce que je faisais," Dit-il. Bobby le serra d'avantage. "Je ne veux pas de cette vie pour toi, Jack. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça," Dit-il. Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment, reposant l'un contre l'autre.

Jack renifla, brisant le silence. Il essuya son visage. "Vas-tu vraiment rester cette fois ?" Demanda-t-il. Bobby acquiesça. "Ouais," dit-il. "je vais rester. Jerry s'est débrouillé pour m'aider." Jack s'assit, le regardant. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé cette nuit là," murmura-t-il. "J'étais bouleversé et foutrement apeuré, je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça."

Bobby haussa les épaules. "C'était il y a longtemps Jack," Dit-il, touchant sa joue. Jack secoua la tête. "Non, ça ne va pas Bobby, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça."

Bobby se pencha, pressant sa bouche sur celle de Jack. Jack soupira de joie, l'embrassant ensuite, ses mains peignant les cheveux de Bobby, se rapprochant de lui. "Pas de problème," Souffla-t-il quand Jack recula un peu. "Je le promets."

"Alors quoi?" Murmura Jack, pressant un doux baiser sur la bouche de Bobby. « Un jour à la fois, Jackie » Dit Bobby, le tenant hermétiquement. Jack s'accrocha, son corps se détendant. Il se sentit satisfait, à l'aise dans les bras de Bobby, la chose qu'il avait attendue depuis des années, lui permettant d'être aimé. "Tu resteras avec moi, avec nous tous," Dit Bobby. «Plus de prostitution, plus jamais."

Jack acquiesça, donnant un autre baiser sur la bouche de Bobby. "Je promets" Murmura-t-il. Le besoin d'être anesthésié, le sentiment d'être vide s'estompait alors qu'il était bercé dans les bras de Bobby, entouré par sa force, son corps chaud, et l'amour qu'il lui donnait. « Tu m'aimes ?" Dit Jack modestement. "Pour toujours".

**ooooo****Ooooo **


End file.
